Kizoku Nin
by SarutoruNoBaka
Summary: Have any of you wondered what would happen if you cross ninjas and pirates? well you don't have to anymore because here they are coming at you. how will this effect Naruto and those around him and who is this dashing and charming captain. find out that and more inside. Prologue out let me know what Ya'll think. don't need reviews a PM will do just fine.


Disclaimer I own nothing about Naruto and if you believe I do then I kindly ask you to commit yourself to the nearest asylum cuz no way i'd be this broke if I did. I do own however my OC's for this story. steal them or my story and i'll send my crew after you.

Chapter 1

prologue: From the sea

"Sir, the first line of defenses have broken. The demon is breaking through." An out of breath man yells as  
he lands a top a rather tall tower in the center of their village. He is sweating profusely and is bleeding  
from numerous small wounds.

"Good job. Now are the seal masters in position?" the before mentioned leader responds as he turns around to look at the young warrior. His reddish-orange jacket hanging off of his shoulders billows slightly as he turns to the young man. Now mind you Takeshi was by no means an old man but he was no longer as spry as his sons where .

"Sir they were just finishing preparations as I left them." The man says before Takeshi lays his hand on his shoulder. Takeshi sighs heavily as he looks toward the sea and signs of distant battle coming ever nearer.  
"That is as good as can be expected with such short notice to prepare for such a difficult job. I only hope  
that it will be enough to stop this demon." As he lifts his hand another person lands to join them on the  
roof.

"Captain! There is news. It appears as though there is a man riding atop the demons head and cuts down any who get to close." As the newcomer looks up he sees a new look on their leaders face like it has just hardened into steel.

"Thank you for the information sailor. Now both of you rejoin your crews, and prepare for the last assault."  
as he finishes both men disappear in bursts of water. Takeshi looks back to the raging battle that claims the  
lives of his villagers and soldiers by the second.

"Sanji my son, how I wish you were still with us to lead in my stead though this crisis. But know that as you  
watch from above I'll raise your son to be all that you hoped for, and one day hopefully he'll take over from  
this tired old man."

Meanwhile at sea the battle rages on as the demon moves steadily closer. "Sir, loaders report that they are at 10% chakra and are unable to continue this rate of fire." a sailor reports as he salutes to a man wearing a hat unlike the sailors that where either wearing nothing or bandanas.

" I don't care tell them to pour fire on that beast until it goes-" "LOOK OUT". The captain turns just in time  
to see a ball of chakra plow into the bow of his ship before he knew no more.

Takeshi meanwhile arrives at spot where the seal masters are preparing to counterattack the demon attacking their city. "Report. are you almost ready?" Takashi says as he approaches the leaders of the seal masters. "We are almost ready, we are preparing the vessel now." the man states as he gestures to a young babe of no more then 3 months. "Once we are done we shall be ready to seal this beast away"

"Are you sure that this will be a success? Is the babe not to old?" Takeshi asks as he watches another of his  
ships be destroyed trying to stop the beast.

"Aye, he would be to old if he was a normal child but as you know his family has resilience to a great many  
things so for him it shall be no problem. If anything there shall only be small side effects if we perform the  
sealing flawlessly." the seal master replies as one of his men gestures him over. "We are ready."

"Oh what have we here. is this a meeting of all the old men, Tobi isn't old is that why Tobi wasn't invited?  
That wasn't a very nice thing to do to leave Tobi out." came a voice, as all turned to it they saw a man  
dressed in black with an orange mask holding the bodies of two of the guards.

"Intruder" yelled another of the sailors as he swung his scimitar only to gasp as it passed straight though the man and again as the man stabs him in the chest.

Takeshi moves to intercept the man but he disappears in a blink of an eye only to reappear in the middle of the seal array. in less than 5 seconds the seal masters lay dead and the stranger was about to kill the child when a fist passes though his head.

"Who are you and why are you helping that demon?" Takeshi asks as he holds the child to his chest.

"Tobi doesn't help that demon, Tobi controls that demon and it works oh so well." the masked man says looking out as the demon finally makes landfall on the island and starts destroying the village. "And oh did this test go well. Oh well, Tobi's a good boy and must return and tell how well it went. maybe next time Tobi will get to play with you more." the man says as he disappears with a slight popping sound.

Suddenly a group of men wearing pitch black bandanas appear in bursts of water. "Captain we came as soon as we felt the disturbance." the man at the front of the groups speaks as he looks around. "Oh Kami. how will we stop the beast now?"

"You shall not. this is now the job of an old man." Takeshi says as he looks down at the young baby. "I'm  
sorry young one but i have not the time to prepare so please forgive me." Takeshi says as he shunshins away in a burst of water to appear on the roof of a wherehouse across from the demon. He raises one hand to his mouth and bites his thumb and swipes the blood across a seal on his shoulder. "Come Inferno, we have a job to do." Takeshi says as in a burst of Smoke a bird that appears to be covered in fire appears and lands on his shoulder with out appearing to weigh nothing at all.

"Old friend what need do you have of me?" inferno asks looking around. Watching as the demon who now being close enough appears to be some sort of large badger destroys buildings around what appears to be a shipyard.

"I need to use your ability for perhaps one final time. I must defend my home from this demon and be around to help rebuild. will you help me?" Takeshi asks inferno while watching his brave sailors fight to defend their home.

"You know the price that you may pay using this ability. You've already used it once and the more it is used the more chance you have of it exacting it's price. Should it happen your chakra shall be sealed and you will be all but unable to move. Are you sure of this?" Inferno asks preparing to use his ability already knowing his old friends answer.

"I will pay any price to protect my home old friend, I failed once before and I swear I will never fail again." Takeshi responds as he is covered in a layer of soft flame as Inferno's ability activates.

In a burst of water Takeshi appears in front of the demon and in a burst of chakra a large sealing array appears under the demon and a smaller copy under Takeshi. As the demon moves to attack it is blocked by a barrier around the seal as Takeshi goes though the many handsigns.

"Evil sealing method:lifeforce binding technique." Takeshi yells as his chakra pours out and surrounds the demon as it starts being forced by the seal into a smaller seal on the small child. As it finishes Takeshi slowly falls to his knees and then face first into the roof as his guards appear around him.

"Captain? Captain!" One of the men yells as he try's to get to his leader but is stopped by his fellow crewmen as Takeshi is surrounded by a burst of flames and rolls over and slowly sits up as inferno appears on his shoulder.

"You where lucky old friend. Your chakra networks doesn't appear to have been sealed completely with this resurrection, but it appears that you have lost another 20% of total ability to use chakra effectively."

Inferno says while looking over his friend. "I'm done for now. Until next time old friend." inferno bursts  
into ashes as he finishes what he is saying.

"Captain your ok? What happened, is the demon gone?" said another man that appears with several other men that began to look over Takeshi and the child. "Why is this child here at the front lines of the battle sir, did you find him here?"

"Well my fine captain the answer is the battle is over. The demon is sealed into this young child here. I shall recover soon and I have decided to retake my position as Admiral after my oldest sons recent death and this horrible attack upon the village by outside forces." Takeshi tells the gathered captains as he stands up straight. "this was an attack by some outside force able to at least control that demon long enough to force it to attack our village. all we know is they are strong and wear black cloaks with red clouds upon them. i want all captains to be on the look out for and gather any Intel they can upon them as they can in their voyages. I have a feeling this is not the last time we will see this man." Takeshi looks out upon the water as rescue efforts where already under way to assist any sailors who had be set adrift in the water. "We shall overcome this as we have overcome everything else that has befallen our people. For we are pirates, and we own the sea." Takeshi states as he looks out over the water toward the mainland.

**A/N **

Okay people so I have decided to post my first chapter here showing the prologue and the set up for my story. please let me know what you think and what I can improve on. please note I have already written this story out almost fully before but in error I waited to post it till It was complete and i lost over 500k words of work due to a house fire claiming my PC. due to that I've been a bit slower retyping what I had already done but once I get to new stuff it should speed up. I want to have at least 3 more chapters done before I star posting more so plz let me know if any of you would care to see this go faster...and a decent beta would help. until next time sarutoru out.


End file.
